making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Bulcher
Confessionals Total: x Season 5: 8 (T13th most) Season 5 (5.3) * out of the jump split line They saw the fear written all over my face when we were learning the jump-split. I just didn’t want to put the other girls in a bad situation. * office I am nervous on one side, but I’m also really curious, and I would appreciate feedback. So, I’m looking forward to actually hearing some. * office It didn’t so much as hurt, but I was just caught off guard. Their meeting was a wake-up call. My dream is on the line. My best friend who came down and tried out with me did not make it into training camp and I did. And so not only for myself but for her, I want to make her proud, because I know she’d really want to be here. (5.8) * Right now, I’m feeling like it’s out of my hands. * I still can’t believe I’m standing here taking the squad photo. I feel like I’m going to wake up from a dream. * At the very beginning of training camp, I was called in the first night and warned about dancing. [Flashback] After making the team, I can look back and say that I didn’t let my friend down and that I can rest assured she’s proud of me. * I didn’t mess up any yard lines or forget choreography. All those things I need to remember like sitting up straight and walking pretty. I’m not gonna get down about that. * When someone says I can’t do something is when I come back full force and make sure I can do it. Commentary Season 5 (5.3) * after her office visit Nicole really struggled at our combination, and she wasn’t the strongest performer. I thought she might be the first one to go. – J (5.7) * Nicole is beautiful, and she’s smart. – J/ Her picture is like… – K/ She doesn’t have any life to her dancing, but she doesn’t make mistakes. – J * The only one I’m kind of on the fence with in this group is maybe Ann. – K/ She’s in the same boat as Nicole. – J (5.8) * Higher, Nicole! – K * I stood there today to reinforce that this is a front, too, and in watching that, I just saw some really weak moments in Nicole and Kaitlin. – K * Kaitlin LeGrand was awful, and Nicole Bulcher is horrible. We can’t put them on the edges. They’re so exposed over there. – K * Kaitlin and Nicole, y’all are bringing the entire team down. You owe it to all of us to dial it up. – K Office Visits Season 5 (5.3) * of three Kelli asks her how much dance she’s had in the past. Nicole says she started dancing at a studio when she was three. It’s something she’s never been able to give up. Judy says that honestly, she thought she was one of the weakest dancers, and so that surprises her. Kelli says she is going to have to go from a two to a ten quickly or she’ll never make it past this month. [Nicole leaves] Judy says you could have fooled her that she’s been dancing all of her life, right? She’s shocked, and thought Nicole was going to say a year. Other Season 5 (5.2) * At panel interviews, Kelli tells her to say the national anthem, and Nicole starts doing so correctly. Judy interjects and asks her what the national anthem is. Nicole correctly answers the Star Spangled Banner, but then asks if she’s getting something confused. (5.3) * Judy asks if there is anyone who doesn’t feel comfortable doing the jump split, and Nicole is the only one to raise her hand. Judy tells her to go over to the side and do it by herself. (5.8) * Talks to the camera walking from her car on game day about how excited she is. Season 6 (6.4) * Kelli and Judy pull her aside to ask her where Kaitlin LeGrand is (since she’s not at practice), later they pull her again, and neither Kelli, Judy, or Nicole report any success getting in contact with her or her family. (6.8) * During a confessional before the first game, Ashton Torres hugs Nicole, telling the camera that it's Nicole's first game as a veteran. Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Season 9 * '''Pro Bowl Cheerleader '''in Season 9 * At five years on the squad, she is the longest tenured cheerleader from the Season 5 rookie class. Category:DCC Category:5 years Category:S5 Rookie Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader Category:Group Leader